Conventionally, it is impossible to perform a checkout process with items of different currency in a seamless operation. Typically, the user must place items of a first currency into a cart and perform a checkout process for the first currency. Subsequently, the user then has to place items of a second currency into a new cart and perform a second checkout process. Alternatively, the user may have placed the items of the first currency into the cart and place the items of the second currency into a “save for later” portion. Once the user performs the checkout process for the first currency, a message may be sent to the user that there are items left to still pay for that are in the second currency. The user then needs to place or move these items into their cart and perform a second checkout process. This multiple cart and multiple checkout process is further complicated by offline payment methods where a seller's bank account information may need to be provided.